rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
ImperialWolven
A well-disciplined fighting force is an effective fighting force. - ImperialWolven ImperialWolven, formerly known as Darkspiritwolf, is a Major in the United States Colonial Marine corps. He is in charge of Training and Education Command (TECOM) which is the body responsible for training both recruits and hardened Marines. This is a result of his roots as one of the first true USCMC Drill Instructors and his by-the-book style of teaching. History Enlistment / Early Career Originally named darkspiritwolf, ImperialWolven stumbled upon the game “Colonial Marines” from RistoReipas in 2012 after seeing it in a friend’s favorites. Being a fan of the movie, he was easily enticed into joining the group that was linked to the game. Upon his entrance into the clan, the USCMC (at this point The Colonial Marines, or CM) was in the middle of a power struggle between a friend of then-Commandant Quaker45 and General AlaricWolf for true ownership of the group. Most of the group’s senior officers were upset with the placeholder Commandant’s lack of experience and insight, demanding that the group be surrendered to Alaric. Follower of rules Without hesitation, the newly enlisted Wolven set out to support the placeholder Commandant and ensured the group respected his authority regardless of his experience, as it was the intention of Quaker himself. Within a matter of days, Wolven was promoted to Sergeant for his seemingly strict, rulebook-guided demeanor and passion for the group. From here, the placeholder Commandant continued to bump him in rank until he was a full Colonel, enough so that he held weight in the increasing debates of whether or not to have him relieved of power. Sticking by his side until Quaker returned from his absence only a week later, Wolven made sure that the other officers would back down enough to not cause a considerable amount of drama that would radiate towards the lower ranking Marines. Upon Quaker45’s return to power, Wolven was demoted to LCPL after the other senior officers complained about how quickly he was commissioned. The Colonial Marines 2012: The First Year Landing back at LCPL, Wolven set out to prove himself worthy of being an officer once again by taking part in a number of patrols. The current base, Ryorna, was a jungle world that issued the Marines their second phase equipment: new jungle camo uniforms that replaced their old solid green power armor, outer layer armor such as green flak jackets, and black hard shell armor fitted with a shoulder lamp. This armor was created by Quaker45 to replace the primitive grey helmets created by RistoReipas. The third pulse rifle was also introduced at the time, a beefier raycast model that replaced the thinner Risto model and its grey predecessor that Quaker built. Ryorna also saw the deployment of the first M577 APC constructed by Quaker and scripted by Risto, as well as the first aircraft in the SA-1 tiltrotor. Air and ground patrols constantly scoured the valleys of Ryorna and its colony, giving Wolven opportunities to shine as a leader. Being supervised and recommended by more senior enlisted Marines such as MSGT IMDBEST, he once again obtained an NCO rank, becoming a Corporal. It still remained to be seen how he would fare as a leader in combat for the group, as Ryorna struggled to gather any sort of raider presence. Quaker, growing impatient with the lack of visitors, took it upon himself to both assemble a more interesting headquarters and get the group's war machine moving. A multitude of raids were launched on the same few group installations - a staple of Quaker's style of warfare - which revolved around constantly blitzing raid bases that were active to simultaneously boost our own activity. They later became known as Crusades due to the sheer amount of time and manpower put into singular locations. These targets included UNSC's Epsilon Eriandi, Vorgonian Empire's space station, and WIJ's outpost indigo. Wolven began to feed off of this campaign and eventually saw his way to Master Sergeant, demonstrating decisiveness and combat proficiency in battle. It was during this time that the next generation of uniforms and equipment was issued, changing the camouflage uniforms into black power armor and introducing the ZX-76 shotgun and M56 Smartgun into the Marine arsenal. A new base, LV-286, was crudely assembled and pushed into service. It was an unfinished jungle world and colony that was too large of a scale for Quaker to finish, resulting in it gathering little to no raider presence during its active use. Once again, the Marines set out to conquer Vortex Security's Fort Vulcan and RAT's Fort Equinox. The culminating event was a revenge campaign led by Quaker against MB's capital city. Marine forces struggled to gain ground and there was bitter rivalry brewing between Quaker and his senior officers, who were all MB deserters, and the current MB officer structure. MSGT Wolven earned his Commandant's Medal of Honor for actions in MB's capital city after successfully throwing a thermal grenade into a loaded enemy APC, allowing the Marines to secure an objective. Eventually, the raids died down at the end of the summer and the group activity declined with it. Quaker eventually disappeared for a significant amount of time, then had the original group disbanded and remade as The United States Colonial Marine Corps. One saving grace for the remade group arrived from the innovation of Captain Wonkaspare, who developed a war games training facility in the fall of 2012. Marines were taught enhanced combat skills and worked as teams to accomplish objectives. MSGT Wolven was responsible for overseeing these trainings, and eventually became commissioned as a Lieutenant after successfully instructing multiple groups of Marines. Eventually, being harsh and being a teacher clicked with his by-the-books personality and resulted in him having a passion for the role of instructor, and led to a promotion to Captain. During this time, Commandant Quaker also published a new facility, LV-435, a dark and inhospitable lava rock world similar to LV-426 for use over the short-lived LV-286. With this innovation, Wolven began to picture the need for a facility capable of fostering the basic ideas of the Colonial Marines into impressionable recruits, giving them the disciplinary tools to be more receptive to combat training afterwards. After visiting a Russian Army training base, the concept finally arrived in the form of the Comms array and bootcamp facility - a small plot of land designed to teach Marines basic skills and discipline. With this new facility created and passed, along with the new headquarters, the Colonial Marines once again set out on a crusade against the Austratt Empire's Fort Ludendorff in December, resulting in one of the most successful campaigns in group history that resulted in numerous defeats and gained massive amounts of members due to activity. '2013: The Peak and Decline ' Following the success of the Ludendorff campaign, Quaker once again pushed the group into conflict with USSF, and Captain Wolven began to organize defensive tactics within the walls of the objective. Now consistently training fresh recruits and sending them to the front lines, Captain Wolven began to display his aggressive demeanor through the rigorous training he provided. After receiving promotions for his work to both Major and Colonel, Wolven was finally presented the task of being in a high-ranking officer seat during a time of political complication. After finding a new possible enemy in UMOA, the once-sore alliance with MB was starting to heal after the USCM was offered a position in a new alliance called the United World Federation. However, UMOA was offered a seat as well, and the conflict had to be buried. Eventually, with the secession and war declaration of UNSC, Wolven had to produce an upgraded training facility capable of teaching Marines the necessary tools to preform in battle. Enter Camp Lejeune, later renamed, which served as the tool for turning recruits into Marines. Colonel Wolven began a new rigorous training cycle that also included a simulated combat town and helicopter crash objective, similar to what was seen in the battles of Fort Encounter during the war. Leading his new-generation Marines into the fray, Colonel Wolven secured key offensive victories in Epsilon Eriandi, Fort Encounter, New Panau, and fortress Solum. His most notable victory was the second battle of Fort Encounter, where he led a raiding party of 15 Marines into the battle alone and the defending UNSC force never managed to touch the objective once, resulting in a victory that took only 10 minutes. Following the crippling defeats of waves of UNSC in Fort Tatterack and the success of the final mass-invasions, the war was all but decided and Colonel Wolven was bestowed the rank of Lieutenant General for his actions in battle. With peace now upon the group, LtGen Wolven took a back seat to the newer officers who were products of the war, eventually declining in activity and witnessing the separation from the UWF after a diplomatic incident, and returning to secure the group from Quaker45 who was going to take a break. Now appointed Commandant, Wolven pushed for an aggressive development spree after the recruitment of Qwerty1806 (CoderQwerty) and encouraged then-Captain Scaryblokhead (ImperialBlood) to continue to create facilities to generate activity, such as the atmospheric processor. With the introduction of new technology, a new base in Installation Otion, and a means of fun training in processor simulations, the group once again regained its strength and the group was returned to Quaker's care. With the help from the scripting abilities of Qwerty, Wolven established the Aerospace Corps in 2013 to rival the Armor corps in a sort of mini arms-race. It primarily formed to fill a vital role in the battlefield by returning air dominance to the Marines not seen since Ryorna. The first aircraft scripted by Qwerty, the F-80 King Cobra, served as the primary training craft. The FOB was then created, fostering in a new era of technological advancement, along with advertisement and daily events. More recruits were forged by Wolven's hands and the group now had a formidable fighting base. Following a disagreement with Quaker, Wolven was demoted to Major from the Assistant Commandant position. Equipment/Appearance Weapons of Choice - M41A Pulse Rifle - MG8 SAW - Generally any sort of machine gun or rocket system (heavy weapons background) Armor Paint Big bad wolf, with a wolf head drawn on ~ Since 2013 Based off of Corporal Winter's armor paint in Aliens: Colonial Marines Cosmetics - Mean green bandana ~2013-2015 - Bucket hat ~2014-2016 - Sleeve tattoo ~2015-2017 - Fauxhawk ~2013-2018 - High and tight haircut ~2018-Present Medals/Ribbons // this man decorated af // Quotes/Trivia Dunkass. Stack bodies. These chips is good - Despite dedicating his entire career to wanting to slaughter Vaktovians, he missed his only chance during the UWF/VAK war due to work. - Currently the second oldest active serving member, behind Fox6095. Lolmate132 would be first, but he is currently retired. Notable Accomplishments - Produced 3 training facilities that were brought into service - Founded the Aerospace division - Founded TECOM - Assumed the role of both Commandant and Assistant Commandant - Responsible for hundreds of tactical victories Memes Category:Marines